Harry Potter and The War to The Death
by Cat and Jess SLASH Just Cat
Summary: not available


Chapter 1 A Not So Happy Birthday "We'll see you soon mate." It had been nearly two months since Harry Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley, had said this. But he still hadn't heard from him or his other best friend Hermione Granger. He suspected they didn't know what to say to him seeing as Sirius had just been murdered. Sirius, apart from the Dursley's, was the only family he, Harry, had.  
Sirius' very own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, killed Sirius in a duel. Bellatrix was a huge supporter of Voldemort. She and a few others had just broken out of Azkaban, the wizard prison. Bellatrix is a cruel evil witch. She brings fear most of all to Neville Longbottom. Neville's parents were put through one of the unforgivable curses. She used it for such a long time that Neville's parents lost all of their memory and recollection of their son or themselves. They, like Harry's parents had thrice betrayed Voldemort prior to the birth of their son.. Therefore the prophecy Sybil Trawlney had made almost 16 years ago could have possibly been about him.  
But now back to the present time, Dudley, Harry's overly large and equally as obnoxious, cousin again wouldn't go near him. Harry was sure it was because of Asalator Moody. Moody is an, ex-arror, ex- professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, and a present member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dudley didn't know any of that nor would he know what it means, so that couldn't have been it.  
Asalator Moody was a scruffy old man with a limp, a cane and a bowler hat that he pulled down over his right eye. That would be what a muggle saw. But in knowing Asalator "Mad-Eye" Moody you would know that bowler hat was over his eye for a reason. Mad-Eye had one normal eye and a magic one. Mad-Eye's mad eye could see through any thing and could even see what was under an invisibility cloak. Just the appearance could frighten any on. Surely this was why Dudley was afraid.  
It was very quiet around Privet Drive, minus of course the daily owl delivering the Daily Prophet. The Dursleys kept avoiding him and therefore he kept to himself in his room. One day Harry was thinking maybe he would venture across the street to Mrs. Figg's house. But he didn't go for he was worried he would miss some kind of news from Ron or Hermione or even someone from the Order.  
So he kept waiting all alone in his room studying or reading the Daily Prophet, waiting and wishing for some form of contact from any one from the wizarding world, any one. He would have even fancied a letter from Malfoy threatening to kill him.Yet he did get his news from the Daily Prophet, which wasn't really new to him, it was all really the same. Like "Headmaster Isn't Crazy" or "He's Back" or even an "exclusive" interview with Harry Potter. Of course he hadn't actually given an interview for he was here, miserably, at the Dursley's.  
Harry was really starting to get bored now, so he was seriously considering going to Mrs. Figg's house. "If there is any news it can wait," thought Harry, "after all they kept me waiting this long any way". So Harry walked over to Mrs. Figg's place and they talked for a short time. Mostly about how dumb the ministry was for not believing them in the first place. They talked about most everything except Sirius. He had been longing to talk to someone about it , any one. He was ready to burst with emotions. And he did.  
He burst into tears saying, "It's all my fault. If I had only kept out of Snape's pensive." "It isn't your fault dear," replied Mrs. Figg lovingly "he tricked you, You Know who tricked you. It wasn't your---" "Yes it was" interrupted Harry, "Its all my fault Sirius is dead. If I had just stayed out of the pensive, I could have kept learning occlumency if I had only stayed out of Snape's Pensive!" Mrs. Figg stared at Harry blankly for a moment and then replied, "Oh, you weren't talking about you know the prof-- well you know." "I was talking about Sirius the whole time." Mrs. Figg quickly changed the subject. "Wow! Look at the time you had better head home dear." Harry left in a huff. But all he could think about was Sirius, not realizing Tomorrow was his birthday 


End file.
